You're like clouds on a rainy day
by Genehh
Summary: -COMPLETE-ONESHOT- not giving anything up, really. Characters from DE in the fanfic, dedicated to the hard work of the DarkElements10. Hope you don't mind me using the family! Tom/OC


A/N : do not own any characters mentionned here, except for Gen. I hope the dark elements don't mind me using their charactersfor the story either! If you do, guys, tell me and I'll take it off!

On with the story.

!#$%^&*()3 GEN'S POV

June 29th 2009,

Tom and Gen, Gen and Tom.  
Our celebrity name? Ten or Gom. I heard fans also call us Tomen or Genom. That's really..cute?  
sure, cute! Right now, we're at the beach, having a great time with Danny, Harry, Doug, Riley,  
Rhuben, Patrick, Noah and Sidney. Yeah, they're all playing beach volley-ball, or surfing, and I decided to soak up a few rays, to make my skin darker, and to go with my now dark brown hair!  
So I found just laying there kind of pointless and boring, and I decided to take you out, my dear old notebook friend thingy. I read everything through, and noticed I haven't written anything in a long while! I'll update you guys. Tom, one of the singer's from the British Pop sensation band McFLY, asked me to marry him. I know right, OMG! HAHAHA! I just squeeled out loud...I guess beach bums don't really like over excited girls, since they all threw me wierd glances! Long live hyperactive brides-to-be!

I've started planning my wedding already! My mom's helping me out with this one...even though I studied to be a wedding planner..Tom and I decided on an August wedding, that way, we could use sunflowers for the bouquets and table centers, since they'll be in season. The colour schemes.  
EASY PEASY! Green and yellow for the girls..I get to be in and Ivory, flowing, floor-lenght dress.  
Tom is going to DIE when he sees me..well, hopefully not litterally, cause that would really be a bummer. Oh! Tom's back! Need to close this up before he reads over my shoulder! I'll keep you updated, notebook!

!#$%^&*()3 GEN'S POV

August 2nd 2009,

PRE-WEDDING JITTERS!  
I can't believe I'm getting married TOMORROW! Everything is set! Pictures tomorrow with Riley,  
Rhuben & Jacqui, my bridesmaids.I couldn't choose one of them to be my maid of honnor, way to difficult. All three of them are my best friends. I doubt Tom was able to choose between the guys either. I can't tell you how nervous I am! Today, we're making sure everything is in place,  
we're calling caterers, the flower people, the DJs, the reception place, the chruch, just to be sure everything is PERFECT for our big day...but of course, not everthing will be perfet. Noah broke his foot while surfing at the beach in June, and still has a cast, whilst Sidney got down with the flu when we arrived in Canada two weeks ago, for the wedding. All of this is kind of awkward, considering the fact that Tom never met my family, and I never met his. We were so in love with each other that we couldn't care less what our family said about the relationship we had.

After tomorrow night, we're going away on our honeymoon. I have no clue where we'll be going.  
I hope it's Italy, or Rome.. Somewhere I've never been, really. I want to go sight-seeing. As if that's really going to happen, right ? Well, I'm off. Have to go get ready, the make up artist is coming to set up her stuff today, and to check what make-up she'll use on every girl and my mother.

I'll write in later, I hope!

!#$%^&*()3 NO ONE'S POV

August 3rd 2009

The bridesmaides, the bride herself and her father are lined up at the door, waiting to commence the ceremony. The music starts, and the girls walk in. The song changes, the wedding march embarques,  
and Gen and her father make their way into the church slowly. The church was wonderfully decorated,  
beautiful sunflowers on each bench, the warm green and yellow bringing some sort of comforting feeling to the room. Sitting in front row, both mothers were crying their eyes out.

"Who gives away this bride?" the priest asks.  
"We do," Gen's father says.

Tom takes her hand, and walks up to the priest. The ceremony begins.

"Do you, Thomas Fletcher, take Genevi?e Charlier to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do" Tom says, a large smile playing on his lips. He slips the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Genevi?e Charlier, take Thomas Fletcher to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickeness and in health, for better of for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do" Gen choked out, visibly crying.

"It is time to say your vows, Thomes, why don't you start" the priest announced.

"Gen, We had dated for two years before I finally had the courage to get down on one knee and ask you to make me the happiest man on earth. However, today, I don't feel like the happiest man on earth.  
(everyone gasps) No, today, I feel like the luckiest man on earth, because I know that you are now mine, till death do us part. I want to please you, to make you happy. I want to be there for you when you need me the most, and when you don't need me at all. I want to see you smile, and I want to see you laugh. I'm glad you decided to stay with me after all we've been through, it just shows the world that we are meant to be, because since the moment I first saw you, I knew you and I would always be together, and that is, forever." Tom finished. You could hear multiple "awhs" in the room,  
and a couple sniffles and sobs.

"Genevi?e, why don't you say your vows now" the priest said.

"Tom, as you mentionned, we dated two years before you asked me to marry you. Even though we've been through a lot, we managed to get past those bumps and make way for more beautiful memories. I shall always cherish you, and love you with all my heart. I will try my best to please you, and make you feel better when you're sick. You've made me a better person, you've made me see more of what the world should actually be. You've changed me, and I'm grateful for it. From this day on, I'll get to spend the remaining of my life with a man that loves me more than anyone can believe, my husband.  
I will support you during your rough times, as I know you shall support me in mine and I know that you'll never leave me. You're like clouds on a rainy day, you're always there" She said.

They sealed the promise with a kiss. 


End file.
